Das Haus Anubis: Haus der LiebeHaus der Diebe
by TatiRenee
Summary: Wenn Fabian handeln seltsam das ganze Haus leidet beginnt. Ereignis nach Ereignis auftritt und verursacht noch mehr Probleme. Lesen Sie, um zu sehen, was passiert.
1. Kapitel 1

Ich bin nicht gekommen mit House of Anubis ! Ich gebe die Rechte an seinen rechtmäßigen Eigentümer ... Ich bin nur kreativ zu sein !  
Das Haus Anubis : Haus der Liebe / House of Thieves  
Kapitel 1  
Der Geruch von Zimt Pfannkuchen und erfüllte die Luft , wie die Mitglieder des House of Anubis versammelten sich um den Tisch. Trudy kam um die Ecke mit einer Pfanne Speck in einer Hand und Croissants in der anderen. Sie huschten durch den Raum wie eine Kellnerin und stellte die Töpfe fest auf dem Tisch ließ einen großen Lächeln.  
"Danke Trudy ! " Alfie sagt vor Aufregung. Er reibt sich die Hände und heftig erreicht über den Tisch, um ein Stück Speck zu greifen.  
" Oh , du bist willkommen Alfie . " sagte sie zärtlich. Sie sah sich um den Tisch und sah, dass niemand zahlte ihr keine Aufmerksamkeit. "Ich wünsche Ihnen allen könnte so höflich wie Alfie hier. " Sie sagte während streichelte Alfie zurück . Alfie lächelte.  
"Dank Trudy ! " jeder stimmte in der Hoffnung, erfreulich Trudy . Sie lächelte und legte ihre Hand auf ihr Herz.  
"Ach , Sie sind alle herzlich willkommen ! " , sagte sie und verließ die Küche.  
Überstunden und noch einmal die Zimmer mit Geschwätz gefüllt . Alfie sprach mit KT und Willow ; Patricia zu Eddie und Mara zu Jerome , die aus den Gesprächen links Freude. Joy sah sich langsam um . Sie legte ihre Hände unter dem Tisch und zuckte mit den Schultern ließ einen großen Huff .  
"Wo ist Fabian ? " , fragte sie. Jeder hörte auf zu reden und sah sich um.  
" War er im Schlafzimmer?" Patricia fragte Eddie . Er sah Patricia mit Mitleid .  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher . Ich wusste nicht, dass es in meiner Verantwortung , um mit ihm war. " Eddie antwortete sarkastisch.  
Joy sah besorgt aus , "Aber er schläft nie in. "  
"Ja , vielleicht blieb er die ganze Nacht Dinge tun . " Jerome impliziert.  
" Sachen wie, was ? " Mara gefragt .  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Dinge, die Nerds zu tun. " Jerome scherzte . Mara stupste seine Schulter. Er sah Mara mit einem Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und sagte: " Was? "  
Trudy ging vorbei am Esstisch mit einem Besen in der Hand. Sie blieb stehen und schaute auf die Anubisse mit einem verwirrten Blick auf ihr Gesicht . " Habe ich etwas verpasst ? " fragte sie ohne Absichten eine Antwort zu bekommen . Sie ließ aus dem Esszimmer und auf den Wohnbereich.  
Patricia deutete für jedermann, in näher rücke , so taten sie. " Genau wissen, dass es ein ziemlich guter Grund für Fabian noch oben zu sein hat . " , flüsterte sie.  
Plötzlich kam ein großer Mann mit fettigen schwarzen Haaren an den Tisch , während alle noch lehnte wurde in. Er schlug die Hände über dem Esstisch , damit sich jeder Sprung in Richtung der Rückseite von ihren Sitzen . "Was ist so geheimnisvoll ? " Er sah alle. Niemand antwortete . " Was macht ihr versteckt? " Er ging langsam auf der Rückseite eines jeden, starrte tief in den Rücken ihrer Köpfe . Die Schüler sahen einander nicht wollen, rühren. Als Victor auf die letzte Schüler bekam er blickte mit einem Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht . " Jemand fehlt. " Alle sahen einander an. " Spielen Sie nicht dumm , wo ist dein kleiner Freund ! " , forderte er. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern . " Nun, da keiner von euch Gören zu wissen, wo Fabian ist scheinen , werde ich ihn finden . " Victor gesagt und verlassen die Treppe hinauf.  
Victor klopfte an Fabian und Eddies Tür . Er legte sein Ohr ein wenig in der Nähe der Tür, gerade im Falle dass er keine Geräusche zu hören . Er habe nichts gehört , so dass er wieder und wieder klopfte. Es gab keine Antwort .  
" Fabian ist es Victor . " sagte er, aber wieder gab es keine Antwort . Victor streifte in seinen Taschen und holte seine Gruppe von Master- Schlüssel . Er drehte den Schlüssel Ring mehrfach versucht, die richtige zu finden. Einmal fand er es er steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss und drehte ihn sanft von Fabian erschrecken zu halten, wenn er das tat , was er nicht haben Geschäft zu tun . Victor öffnete die Tür und rutschte durch . Er sah Fabian friedlich schlafend in seinem Bett unter seinem blauen und weißen wabenförmige gemusterten Decke. " Fabian ! " victor genannt streng. Keine Antwort. " Fabian , ich weiß, du mich hören ! " Victor schrie. Er hielt inne, wartet auf Fabian zu wach, aber alles, was Sie sehen konnte, war die natürliche Bewegung , wenn er ein-und ausgeatmet .  
Victor wurde ungeduldig . Er fing an Fabian , der langsam erwachte schütteln . Fabian Gesicht war rosa bündig , seine Augen waren rot, und Schweißtropfen rann seinen Körper. Victor sah ihn Beobachtung seiner unnatürlichen Farben . " Fühlst du dich gut Fabian ? " Victor gefragt . Er war besorgt, aber er wollte es nicht.  
"Ja, warum hast du gefragt? " Fabian lächelte. Victor wandte sich zur Tür und verließ . Während er dabei stimmte : "Sie haben zehn Minuten, um sich anzuziehen und frühstücken . "  
Fabian ging die Treppe hinunter und drehte sich langsam in den Essbereich . " Nett von Ihnen , sich uns anzuschließen Fabian . " Sagte Mara . Sie lächelte und zwinkerte Jerome , die in beugte sich zu küssen. Fabian lächelte verlegen , bewusst an der reichliche Menge an Aufmerksamkeit, die er erhielt .  
"Setz dich und iss Fabian . " KT sagte tätschelt den Sitz zwischen ihr und Joy . Fabian lächelte und ging zu dem Stuhl so schnell wie möglich versuchen, einige Aufmerksamkeit, die er war immer zu beseitigen.  
Victor kam mit der Uhr in der Hand . Er stand , so dass ihn jeder sehen konnte, und hob die Uhr . " Sie haben alle fünf Minuten, um die Klasse zu erhalten. Geh jetzt! " Und ich will keine Widerrede ! " Victor schrie aggressiv . Jeder kam schnell und sammelte ihre Sachen . Alfie packte eine Handvoll Speck und stopfte es in den Mund. Er packte eine Handvoll Croissants und seinem Buch Tasche. Alle lief aus der Tür Rückblick auf Victor , der dort mit seiner Uhr noch in der Hand angehoben stand .  
Bitte bewerten Sie ! Weitere Kapitel folgen in Kürze!


	2. Kapitel 2

Ich besitze nicht das Haus Anubis und ich gebe alle Rechte an den rechtmäßigen Eigentümer. Ich bin nur kreativ sein ...

Kapitel 2 ... genießen!

Kapitel 2

Schule hatte für eine Weile gewesen und Klasse hatte gerade heraus zu lassen. Alle Schüler im Flur glücklich über die Pause , dass sie zwischen den Klassen erhalten überfüllt.

Kara Tatianna stand von ihrem Spind. Sie sah sich um kontinuierlich wie sie versuchte , jemanden zu finden . Sie schaute, bis sie Patricia , die auf einem Müsliriegel Naschen war , dass sie zuvor verpackt sah. " Patricia ! " Kara Tatianna schrie. Sie schob sich durch die Menge der Menschen, die in den Flur verweilte bis sie Patricia bekam . Als sie dort ankam war sie außer Atem und in Patricia Gesicht .

"Space , ich brauche Platz . " Patricia impliziert. Sobald KT zog wieder ein wenig sie kaute auf den Müsliriegel wieder .

" Patricia ". KT sagte ernst. Patricia hatte einen Mund voller Müsli in den Mund. Sie schaute KT und verdrehte die Augen.

"Okay ... Sie haben meine Aufmerksamkeit ... Nun, was ist so wichtig, dass ich nicht beenden kann meine Müsliriegel ? " Patricia gefragt .

"Ich glaube, dass etwas nicht stimmt mit Fabian . Er hat nicht , wie er selbst gehandelt und zzgl. er nicht essen , was an diesem Morgen. "

" Einige Leute mögen das Frühstück auslassen und schlafen in. "

"Aber nicht Fabian ! "

" Nun, ich denke , dass er schon immer diese seltsam. Etwas ist definitiv falsch mit ihm." Patricia scherzte .

" Ich spiele nicht Patricia ! " KT sagte ärgerlich .

Plötzlich sah Fabian den Flur entlang . Er reichte sie und ging ins Bad des Jungen . KT folgte ihm und deutete Patricia hinter ihr zu folgen. " Was machst du da? " Patricia flüsterte . Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wurde KT wird durch eine Öffnung in der Jungen Toilette späht . " Hallo? " Patricia sagt . KT legt ihren Zeigefinger auf den Mund darauf hindeutet, dass Patricia ruhig sein . Patricia war beleidigt , verdrehte die Augen und ging weg . "Das ist dumm! " sagte sie beim Beenden gespeichert. KT wurde durch die Tatsache , dass Patricia verließ enttäuscht, aber sie ließ sich nicht aufhalten . Sie drehte sich wieder um und begab sich in den Jungen Toilette vergessen, dass Patricia auch dort war starren.

Sie beobachtete, wie Fabian starrte in den Spiegel an sich . Sie lächelte, als er seine Wangen drückte und tat seltsam Lippenbewegungen . Er lief Wasser und dann legte seine Handflächen , einen Weg für das Wasser nicht zwischen den Fingern lecken. Wenn das Wasser aufgefüllt , warf er es auf seinem Gesicht.

Willow , der KT sehen passiert , schlich hinter ihr und bildete in der gleichen Position. Sie versuchte zu verstehen, was KT tat. " Was machst du da? " Fragte Willow . KT sprang zurück Klopfen Willow auf dem Boden. Willow saß auf dem Boden mit ihrem Arm über ihre Schulter Adressierung , dass sie Schmerzen hatte . "Autsch! Was war das denn? " , fragte sie.

KT Gesichtsausdruck war der Überraschung. Sie streckte ihre Hand für Willow es packen zu können. " Was meinst du ? Du hast mich erschreckt halb zu Tode! " KT sagte hilft ihr auf.

Willow rieb ihren Arm. " Also, was machst du da ? Hier? Von der Jungen Badezimmer? " Sie versuchte sich zu Spitzenzeiten aber KT habe ihr in den Weg .

" I- Ich verlor meinen Stift! " KT gelogen .

" Nun, ich habe viele Kugelschreiber . " Willow sagte jovial . Sie fuhr fort, erreichte in ihrer Handtasche , um einen Stift zu bekommen.

" Oh nein! " KT schrie. Willow blickte von ihrer Tasche verwirrt. "Ich - Es ist mein Glück, Stift , ich kann nichts tun, ohne meine Glückszahl Stift. " KT beugte sich und Willow gefolgt . "Ich habe gehört , dass es soll ein Pop-Quiz in Mr. Sweets zu sein." Willows Augen quollen .

" Oh nein! , Dass bedeutet, dass ich studieren ! KT Dank ! " Willow schrie auf, als sie weglief . KT holte tief Luft und versuchte weiterhin Spionage wurde aber von Fabian Brust treffen . Er stand direkt an der Öffnung in der Jungen Badezimmer, das ihr peinlich und unangenehm war .

" Hallo KT . " Fabian lächelte. Er hatte seine üblichen warmen und natürlichen Lächeln.

" Oh hallo Fabian ! " sie sprang . Fabian schaute KT in einem verwirrten Weg .

" Lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen, Ihren Stift. " sagte er. Er blickte auf den Boden und begann die Suche nach einem Element, das nie da war. Während er suchte KT schnappte sich einen Stift aus ihrer Tasche und handelte wie sie suchte.

" Oh look , fand ich es ! " sagte sie nervös. Fabian stand auf.

"Toll, jetzt angehen , dass Pop-Quiz in Sweet- Klasse. " Fabian lächelte.

" Oh , nein, nein , ich zweifle, ob es einen gibt. " KT sagte.

" Oh , gut ... Wie auch immer, Sie zu Sweet gemeinsam gehen wollen , ich meine , wir sind in der gleichen Richtung hin? " , fragte er.

" Yeah ... Nein, das kann ich nicht . Ich muss zu meinem Spind zu gehen. " KT gelogen .

"Ich kann mit dir gehen. "

"Nein!" KT legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust. Sie erkannte, was sie getan hat und langsam schob sie weg von ihm. " Ich meine, man sollte sich nicht auf mich warten. Sie werden zu spät zum Unterricht . Go ahead ohne mich. Ich werde es in Kürze . " KT vorgeschlagen und rannte davon . Fabian beobachtete, wie sie nach unten ging den Flur entlang . Er rieb sich die Brust und ging zu Sweet .

Bitte bewerten Sie ... Weitere Kapitel kommen ... dies ist meine erste Geschichte , so dass ich wirklich wollen, um Ihnen allen die Meinung wissen . Danke fürs Lesen ... :)


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

" Jerome " Alfie genannt . Jerome zog seine Ägyptologie Buch aus seinem Spind .  
" Was willst du Alfie ? " Jerome schnaubte .  
"Also hast du nicht gehört ? " Alfie gebeten Jerome . Ein plötzlicher Streik der Neugier wuchs auf Jerome Gesicht . Er hob seine Augenbraue.  
" Hören Sie , was ? "  
"Ich habe gehört , dass Mara plant etwas an diesem Nachmittag. Vielleicht haben Sie eine Idee haben, da sie deine Freundin ist . "  
"Nein, ich habe nichts gehört." Er hielt inne und realisiert , mit wem er spricht . " Und selbst wenn ich es täte , was Geschäft habe ich sage? "  
Alfie fühlte angegriffen. "Nun , ich fühle mich unerwünscht. Weil ich dein bester Freund war , und ich bin extrem schlechte Geheimnisse bewahren , ich wollte Ihnen sagen , aber ich denke nicht . Sie zerstörten das! " , Sagte er.  
Jerome schloss seinen Spind dramatisch und starrte Alfie . " Also wissen Sie das? " Alfie verschränkte die Arme und nickte in Freude . Jerome drückte seinen Körper gegen die Schließfächer. "Tell- "  
" Jerome " eine kleine Stimme rief . Jerome sah sich um , um Poppy ging seinen Weg. " Warum die pathetischen Blick ? Haben Sie schließlich herausfinden, dass Sie angenommen wurden ? " , Scherzte sie . Jerome rollte mit den Augen .  
" Was willst du Poppy? Ich war irgendwie in der Mitte ein Gespräch. " Er deutete in Richtung des Alfie , nur um festzustellen , dass sein Kumpel hatte ihn fallengelassen . Poppy sah verwirrt aus.  
"Ich wusste, dass etwas falsch mit Ihnen. So, jetzt sind Gespräche mit sich selbst? Man braucht wirklich ärztliche Hilfe . "Poppy gehänselt.  
" Was willst du Poppy? "  
" Okay, okay ... dang ! Oma erzählte mir, dass einige besondere antike fehlt ging gestern. " Jerome schien noch einen Tick mehr daran interessiert, was seine kleine Schwester zu sagen hatte.  
" Was antik ?  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Das Telefon auf. Gehängt " Jerome Gesicht wurde aus neugierig, wieder wütend .  
"Ich werde es später zu finden , lass mich jetzt allein . " Jerome gefordert.  
"Aber Jerome , Granny - "  
"Poppy " sagte Jerome starrte Poppy mit strengen Augen .  
"Aber ..." Poppy wimmerte .  
" Bye Poppy ! " Jerome links .


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4

Kara Tatianna ging in den Klassenraum mit ihrem Pfund gegen ihre Brust gedrückt . Sie schaute sich um und sah, dass ihr Platz neben Fabian leer geblieben. Sie ging ein wenig schneller, legte ihre Bücher auf dem Schreibtisch, und setzte sich schnell . Sie warf einen Blick auf Fabian dessen Kopf auf dem Schreibtisch. Sie beobachtete, wie sein Rücken hob und senkte .  
Plötzlich hörte KT eine vertraute männliche Stimme Annäherung an die Tür des Klassenzimmers . Sie schüttelte Fabian mehrfach versucht , ihn zu wecken , war aber erfolglos . " Fabian , aufwachen ... Er ist süß . ", Flüsterte sie . Er zuckte nicht einmal .  
Herr Süß trat in die Klassenzimmer mit einem Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, aber es langsam zu verschlechtern begann , als er Fabian sah in friedlichen Schlummer . Er ging zu Fabian . KT hatte ihr Gesicht zwischen ihren Handflächen platziert . "Mr. Rutter ! " Herr Süß sagte mit Autorität. Fabian Kopf erhob sich langsam und er sah den Lehrer verärgert . " Ist meine Klasse so langweilig, dass Sie einschlafen vor der Klasse selbst beginnt ? ", Fragte er rhetorisch .  
" Nein, Sir ... es tut mir leid . " Fabian antwortete benommen .  
" Du solltest besser sein ! Ich will nie zu fangen schläfst du vor, nach oder während meiner Klasse wieder Fabian oder es wird Konsequenzen geben ! " Herr Süß sagte und ging weg. KT sah Fabian mit Sympathie.


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5  
Die Flure waren klar und völlig geräuschlos . Jeder war in der Klasse bis auf Eddie , der war, aber sollte nicht in der Lobby sein . Eddie wurde mit den Beinen baumelnd von der Armlehne der Couch legen , und er hatte ein Stirnrunzeln auf seinem Gesicht. Er glitt mit den Fingern durch sein Haar.  
Aus der Ferne sah Patricia Eddie und nahm einen Umweg in Richtung Eddie . " Ahh, Edison ... Was führt Sie heute hier ? Ist es bereits Aussenseiter überspringen Tag? " Patricia gehänselt. Eddie saß oben und grinste . Er ging dann zurück in seine bedrückende Stimmung. Patricia sah besorgt aus . Sie saß auf dem Sofa neben Eddie . "Können wir reden?" , Fragte sie.  
Eddie sah Patricia . " Über was? " Patricia legte ihre Hand näher an Eddies Bein . Sie beugte sich über langsam, bis ihre Lippen berühren seine und küsste ihn mitleidig . Als ihre Lippen öffneten sich Patricia sah Eddie .  
Eddie sah traurig und verwirrt . Er legte seine Finger auf die Lippen und sagte: " Wow Yacker , ich wusste nicht, dass du es in dir ! " Patricia fühlte , wie aufgeregt Eddie war und fragte ihn, was los war. Eddie sah Patricia mit reinem Ekel. " Patricia , wir sind nicht zusammen, und wir werden nie wieder zusammen ! " Er stand auf und ging aus .

Eddie drehte den Flur hinunter und in Richtung Mr. Sweet- Klasse. Er war wütend . Alles, was er tun wollte, war weg von Patricia .  
" Edison! " Mr. Süß rief . Eddie drehte sich schnell um und sah seinen Vater enttäuscht . " Sind Sie dabei aus meiner Klasse? Von all der Lehrer Klassen könnten Sie überspringen auf Sie wählten meine? Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir ! "  
Eddie rieb seinen Bauch und begann , um sich selbst schlecht aussehen . Herr Süß sah seinen Sohn und wuchs besorgt . Er ging näher an Eddie und legte seine Hand auf seine Schulter. " Was ist los? "  
"Dad , ich kann Ihnen sagen, nach dem Unterricht ? "  
" Oh, sicher, mein Sohn. " Eddie ging seinem Vater übergeben und in die Klassenzimmer . Er nahm seinen Sitz in der Rückseite der KT .  
KT blickte zurück auf Eddie . " War es wirklich so ernst? " , Fragte sie. Eddie sah Süß sicherzugehen, dass er nicht auf der Suche nach ihm.  
"Ich war mit Patricia . "  
" Patricia ? "  
"Es war kein großes Problem ... aber mein Vater nicht wissen. " , Versicherte er ihr . " Er denkt . , Dass etwas falsch mit mir ist " Mr. Süß sah Eddie . Eddie rieb sich das Gesicht und legte seinen Kopf auf den Schreibtisch. KT lächelte und sah Fabian , der sie besorgt war . Eddie spähte und runzelte die Stirn.


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6  
Victor durchsuchten das Haus hoch und niedrig für die Jugendlichen . Dies war ein Teil seiner täglichen Routine. Er suchte alle Geheimgänge und versuchte sogar, von allen anderen Durchgängen , die er stoßen könnten in die Zukunft denken. Er ging durch alle Zimmer gründlich aber er tat es sicherzustellen, dass er alles wieder an Ort und Stelle . Er wollte nicht, dass die Schüler misstrauisch dass jemand in ihren Zimmern.  
Er ging durch den Flur zu Eddie und Fabian Zimmer. Er trat in und nahm ein Bild von all den Details ihrer Zimmer, weil er, dass er im Begriff war, eine gründliche Untersuchung ihres Zimmers zu tun wusste . Er blätterte die Abdeckungen , schaute in den Schränken , sah in Kommoden und sah unter ihren Betten . Er habe nichts gesehen , so dass er aufgeräumt und ging zur Tür .  
Plötzlich gab es ein grünes Leuchten erhellten den Raum. Victor drehte sich langsam um und entdeckte die glühende Kommode. Er näherte sich langsam und es erreichte seine Hand aus , um den Griff zu greifen. Er zog vorsichtig an der Schublade, man kann mehr ins Auge blendenden Licht . Er fuhr mit den Fingern durch die Schublade Gefühl für das, was glühte .  
Victor hielt für eine Sekunde. Er konnte hier Trudy die Treppe heraufkommen . Er wanderte durch die Schublade ein wenig schneller und entdeckt , dass der Artikel ein glühender Ring war . Langsam hob sie auf und beobachtet sie .  
Trudy schrie für Victor . Er steckte den Ring an schnell und schloss die Schublade. Trudy ins Zimmer kam mit einem Korb voller Kleidung in der Hand. Sie starrte Victor verständnislos an. " Was machst du denn hier? " Victor fragte Trudy .  
" Oh , ich war Abwurf Wäsche. Normalerweise würde ich Wäsche am Sonntag zu tun, aber ihr Zimmer war stinkig gewesen . Ich fand heraus, dass es Fabian schmutzige Kleidung war . Wussten Sie, dass der Junge wurde Schwitzen einen Sturm in letzter Zeit? Das ist für ihn nicht üblich. Er ist der hygienische Person , die ich kenne . Das ist verrückt ... Aber ich sollten sich fragen , warum sind Sie in Fabian und Eddies Zimmer? " Sie warten auf eine Antwort gebeten .  
"Oh ... gut ... Sie diese Kinder sind immer schleicht herum ... und Fabian wissen , verschlief er heute ... Sie konnten schon seit etwas planen . " Trudy sah unamused . " Nun, ich bin in mein Büro gehen ... Arbeit häufen sich. " Trudy sah zu, wie Victor verließ den Raum.


	7. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7  
Fabian zuckte zusammen und begann , seinen Kopf zu reiben. Kara Tatianna bemerkt und sie wollte ihn trösten, aber sie wollte nicht scheinen, wie sie ihn beobachtete . So viele Gedanken begann ihr durch den Kopf laufen . Sie kümmerte sich um ihn , wollte aber nicht zu denken, dass Fabian sie dachte, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte . Sie wusste, dass zu tun , dass nur ihm das Gefühl noch mehr beunruhigt als er schon in dem Moment fühlte.  
Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und langsam legte ihre Hand auf Fabian zurück . Sie sah ihn an und bemerkte, dass er nicht einmal bezahlt ihr keine Meinung . Das machte sie ein wenig besser fühlen .  
Joy setzte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Sie hatte einen überraschten Blick auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie versuchte, sich auf den Unterricht , die unterrichtet wurde , aber sie fand sich ständig anstarrte KT Hand ungläubig konzentrieren. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Eddie KT Hand sanft streichelte Fabian zurück . Er sah Fabian deren Handflächen wurden seine Augenlider gepflanzt. Eddie wuchs aufgeregt, aber er wusste nicht, warum . Er verdrehte die Augen und legte sein Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger , so dass ein Stuhl für seinen Kopf zu sitzen.  
" Fabian ! Zum zweiten Mal , was ist die Antwort auf dieses Problem ? "Mr. Süße starrte Fabian mit Wut. Alle Köpfe im Klassenzimmer wandte sich ihm zu . " Fabian ! Sie sind so zu bekommen Deten - " schließen  
"Die Antwort ist 1492 alles , obwohl es anders argumentiert werden kann . Andere Historiker glauben, dass es noch andere Siedler vor Christopher Columbus wurde sogar darüber nachgedacht . Etwa , wenn ich nicht weiß , was ich wissen muss überraschend sein , weil " Fabian weiß alles ' . " Fabian antwortete . Seine Hände zitterten und seine Ohren wurden bündig rosa . KT sah ihn erstaunt an. Sie fing an zu glauben, dass nichts wirklich mit ihm los war .  
" Richtig ... " Herr Süß sagte in einem Ton besiegt . Er ging zurück in Richtung der Platine zu diskutieren , warum Fabian Antwort war in der Tat fraglich . Er drehte sich zu Fabian , "Mr. Rutter , muss ich mit Ihnen nach dem Unterricht zu sprechen. " Fabian gab Herr Süß ein nervöses Lächeln.


	8. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8

Jerome versteckte sich an der Ecke einer Reihe von Schließfächern mit Sonnenbrille und einen Schal um den Kopf gewickelt. Er guckte ständig auf Mara , die sich Alfie sprach. Poppy sah Jerome und ging auf ihn neugierig, was er tat. " Jerome " Poppy schrie. Mara wandte sich von Alfie und sah sich nach Jerome . Jerome sah Poppy und tauchte in der Hocke , mit dem Rücken gegen die Schließfächer. "Was machst du ? Doing" Mara fragte sie einmal ihr Freund versucht zu verstecken sah. Jerome schnell sprang auf und fing an zu stottern . Er sah sich um nach einer Entschuldigung . Er sah Willow Überspringen Sie die Halle mit zwei Kostümen in der Hand. " III war ... auf der Suche nach Willow : Er sagte, und lief auf sie zu. Willow wurde von Jerome Kommen sie erschrocken und blinzelte , um die Kollision , dass sie sich sicher war war zu kommen warten. Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und sie entspannt. Sie sah verwirrt aus. "Dein Kostüm sieht schön auf mich. ", Sagte er Willow . Sie gingen weiter den Flur hinunter . "Was ist los mit deinem Bruder ? " Mara fragte Poppy in einem sarkastischen Art und Weise . "Was ist los mit dir? Sie sind aus ihm . Ich habe keine Wahl . " , Sagte Poppy und ging.


	9. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9  
Bernstein saß am Mittagstisch auf der Rückseite der Cafeteria in der Hoffnung , dass niemand sie bemerkt . Sie zog ihren Laptop und telefoniert Nina . Über eine Minute später Ninas Gesicht tauchte auf ihrem Bildschirm . Als die Mädchen gegenseitig ihre Anwesenheit bemerkte sie lächelten einander an.  
"Hey Nina ! Wann kommst du zurück? " Bernstein winselte .  
" Bernstein , wissen Sie, dass kann ich nicht. Es ist für dich Schutz alls . " Nina informiert .  
" Ich weiß, aber ich vermisse dich . " , Jammerte sie wieder .  
"Ich vermisse euch alle so gut . Vielleicht werde ich eines Tages wieder sehen. " Ein dünnes blasser Mann mit einem Anzug vor Bernstein gestoppt. Er hatte einen Blick der Enttäuschung auf seinem Gesicht. Bernstein langsam blickte den Mann an.  
" Es tut mir leid junge Dame , aber Sie und ich wissen beide , dass Sie die Verletzung der " keine Laptops während der Schulzeit "-Regel . ", Sagte er .  
"Ich weiß ... tut mir leid ... Ich steckte es weg . " Sie schaute auf die ahnungslose Nina auf dem Bildschirm. " Nina , ich muss gehen . " Nina schüttelte den Kopf und verschwand vom Bildschirm .  
Bernstein sah den Mann groß und schlaksig und geschlossen ihrem Laptop. Dann packte sie bookbag und steckte es weg .  
Bernstein hob Handgelenk, so dass sie sehen konnte, zu welcher Zeit sie Digitaluhr angezeigt. Sie lächelte, als sie erkannte, dass sie noch 30 Minuten links in der Mittagspause . Sie packte ihre Tasche und schlich aus dem Gebäude .

Bernstein kroch durch die Türen des Hauses Anubis . Sie glitt durch mit dem Rücken an die Wand gestellt , so dass sie nicht gefangen bekommen würde. Sie beugte sich vor und knallte gegen die Wand , weil Victor ging passieren sie.  
" Trudy , wo sind die Schere ? " Victor schrie über den Flur .  
"Sie sind im Wohnbereich auf dem Entertainment- Regal. " , Schrie sie aus der Küche zurück .  
Bernstein -Herz höher schlagen schnell. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie nicht gewöhnt ist leer. Sie hat gerade die Tatsache akzeptiert , dass sie ein wenig Adrenalin benötigt jeder einmal in eine Weile.  
Bernstein beobachtete, wie Victor verschwand in den nächsten Raum. Sie schnell, aber leise , lief die Treppe hinauf und in ihr Schlafzimmer . Sie drehte sich leise die Tür , ging hinein und schloss leise die Tür. Sie warf ihre Schultasche auf ihrem Bett und wählte Nina noch einmal.  
"Das war eine schnelle Schultag. " Nina scherzte .  
"Ich schlich zu Anubis mit dir reden ... Also, was ist dort passiert in Amerika? ", Fragte sie neugierig.  
Nina wollte gerade antworten , wurde aber von einem grünen Schein in Amber Hintergrund unterbrochen. Bernstein sah Nina in einem verwirrten Weg und drehte sich um.  
" Was ist das? " Fragte Nina . Sie fürchtete , dass was immer es ist vielleicht böse sein . Bernstein langsam stieg aus dem Bett und ging zu ihr hinüber Schmuckschatulle . Sie bemerkte, dass sie die Quelle der Schein war . Als sie danach griff , zitterten ihre Finger . Nina erstarrte, als sie sah, Bernstein nehmen ein großes Risiko .  
Bernstein gelungen, ihren Schmuck zu öffnen. Sie fühlte sich für das Element, das Färben von ihrem Zimmer war . Langsam zog ein Fall . Es war ein Ring bei .  
" Ich weiß nicht, wo dieses kam ... II besitzen keine Ringe . " Sagte Amber ungläubig an. Nina beobachtet das Element durch den Computer-Bildschirm.  
"Hey, auf der Seite der Box schauen ... Was sagt sie? " Fragte Nina .  
Bernstein sah sich in der Box, bis sie fand , was Nina wurde Adressierung. Sie studierte und dann vorlesen. "Dies ist für Ihren Schutz. Böse Geister zu lauern. " Bernstein gesungen. Ein Schauer überholte sie, als sie zu Ende gelesen hatte . Nina dachte bei sich . Sie hatte gehört, dass vor .  
Eine Epiphanie schlug sie . Sie schaute auf ihre Finger und entfernt den Ring . Meine Großmutter hat mir diesen Ring und er sagt das Gleiche. Schauen . " Nina zeigte Bernstein den Ring .  
"So , ich werde einfach versenden Sie den Fall und setzen Sie den Ring in ihr und all dieses Zeug grün glowy aufhören sollte . " Bernstein vorgeschlagen.  
"Nein .. bei der Box genau an." Sagte Nina . "Es gibt drei Steckplätze für drei Ringen. Mein Ring geht in die dritte Steckplatz. Ich gab Fabian ein , bevor ich Anubis links . So gibt es noch eine weitere Ring draußen ... Und für die Box , um so ein komisches Ding als Schein zu tun ... Eine oder mehrere der Ringe fehlen. " Sagte Nina .


	10. Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10  
Die meisten der Studenten folgten der Hand auf die Uhr , die nur vergrößert die Langeweile , die sie in Mr. Sweets Klasse gefühlt . Ihre Augen starrten grausam in die Uhr mit gelegentlichen Drifts hin und wieder . Geifer rann ein paar Studenten Münder und Kopfnicken und schweren Augen überholte einige der besten Studenten. Aus irgendeinem Grund war Sweet- Klasse einfach nur langweilig .  
Diejenigen Studenten, die auf die Uhr starrte ängstlich und langsam rutschte ihren Stühlen unter ihren Schreibtisch. Ihre Augen begannen zu wölben wie die Hand auf der Uhr kam näher und näher an die Zeit, in der Sweet- Klasse über sein würde .  
Die Glocke läutete und Sweet- Klasse war endlich vorbei. Die Studenten, die Schlaf und diejenigen, die Benachrichtigung durch den Klassenraum gezippt , ihre Freiheit von der Langeweile , dass sie innerhalb der letzten Stunde konfrontiert waren, waren zu finden .  
Eddie sammelte seine Bücher und Fabian tat das gleiche. KT war schon gepackt , so dass sie von Fabian stand .  
"Viel Glück euch beiden. " , Sagte sie. Sie ging zur Tür und winkte Herr Süß, die für die Jungen wartete. Er lächelte und winkte zurück KT .  
Die erste zu nähern Süße war Eddie . Eddie hielt seinen früheren Handlung . " Edison, was ist los mit dir?" Eddie sah Fabian und grinste . Er wandte sich wieder in Richtung Sweet.  
" Es ist ziemlich persönlich, kann Fabian gehen sitzen an einem Schreibtisch oder so etwas? " Sweet sah Fabian und höflich deutete für ihn gehen zu sitzen anderswo.  
Fabian ging zu einem Schreibtisch und setzte sich . Er war schon irritiert. Er wollte einfach nur zu gehen . Er dachte, dass er keine Zeit für diesen Unsinn.  
"Nun Vater , " Eddie rutschte näher und flüsterte . "Mein Magen wurde stört mich den ganzen Tag . So zwischen den Klassen I have been ... " Eddie spielte mit seinen Fingern. Er versuchte, scheinen unbequem. " ... Du weißt schon . " Sweet nickte schwer im Einvernehmen .  
" Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah! Okay, Sohn ... haben Sie die Krankenschwester über das "Problem" , dass Sie mit gesehen? "  
" Nein, aber ich wurde darauf planen . " Eddie gelogen .  
"Okay, Edison , go ahead . Fühlen Sie sich besser . "  
"Okay, Papa , ich will . " Sagte Eddie. Er ging aus der Tür , nahm einen tiefen Atemzug , und huschte .  
Kara Tatianna hatte bemerkt, dass Eddie war ausgelassen. Leise lief bis zur Tür des Klassenzimmers und spähte in. Sie sah Mr. Süße Maus über Fabian , der in einem Schreibtisch sitzen auf der anderen Seite des Raumes wurde . Kara versucht ihr Bestes, um zu hören, aber sie kämpfte, um zu hören.  
"Mr. Rutter , du bist einer meiner besten Schüler so war ich überrascht zu sehen, Sie handeln so, wie Sie es heute getan haben . Darf ich fragen, warum Sie so taten ? "Mr. Süße befragt.  
Fabian schaute langsam auf. Er hatte seine Arme gestreckt über den Schreibtisch. Er packte den äußersten Rand des Schreibtisches und ließ seinen Zeigefinger berühren .  
KT , neugierig auf die Antwort als gut, lehnte mehr in Richtung der Tür.  
"Ich war nur ein wenig müde. Ich hatte eine lange Nacht. " , Antwortete er. Süß sah Fabian sowohl Enttäuschung und Besorgnis.  
"Okay, Fabian ... Sie sind entlassen. "  
Sobald KT sah, dass das Gespräch über sie zu ihrem Spind lief war . Sie spielte mit dem Schloss , bis sie sah Fabian kommen aus dem Klassenzimmer . Sie öffnete ihren Schrank und bedeckte ihr Gesicht . Sie sah Fabian , der seine Hand auf den Bauch gelegt . Sie fühlte sich , als ob sie ein Detektiv war, und dass die Stücke langsam zusammen . Sie schloss ihren Spind und lief bis zu Fabian .  
"Bist du in Ordnung?" , Fragte sie in der Hoffnung, eine ehrliche Antwort zu bekommen.  
"Ja, warum haben Sie ? Fragen:" Er gab KT den gleichen warmen Lächeln , dass er Victor gab früher am Tag .  
" Dein Arm , es wird um den Bauch gelegt ... Ist es aufgeregt? "  
"Nein .. Ich bin hungrig . ", Sagte er .  
" Oh , dann werde ich zum Mittagessen mit dir gehen . " KT sagte.  
" Es tut mir leid , aber ich kann es nicht. Ich muss irgendwo hin . " Er fing an, zu Fuß aus . "Aber ich verspreche, ich werde etwas später greifen. ", Sagte er , als er weiter und weiter ging den Flur hinunter .


	11. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11

" Patricia hat mich nicht per E-Mail noch zurück . " Nina sagte Bernstein . Sie wurde leichtfertig tippen auf ihrem Laptop , auf den Bildschirm gestarrt , aber nicht die Kamera.  
Bernstein saß genau dort mit dem Kinn auf der Handfläche von ihrer Hand. Sie sah Nina , als ob sie sich langweilte .  
" Vielleicht, nur vielleicht sie nicht beantworten, weil es bisher nur , mal sehen ... Sechs Minuten ! " Sagte Amber sarkastisch. Dann ließ ein riesiges Gähnen. Nina hielt , was sie tat .  
"Oh ja . " , Sagte sie. Sie erkannte, dass Bernstein Recht hatte. Sie machte eine Pause für eine Minute nur zu hektisch wieder etwa eine Minute später. " Es tut mir leid , aber ich bin so besorgt ... Ich komme wieder . " , Sagte sie.  
" Nina , normalerweise würde ich mich freuen zu begrüssen Sie zurück auf die Anubis werden, aber Sie können nicht zurück. Etwas Schlimmes wird passieren ... Wie kann ich das wissen ? Weil es immer tut. Es ist wie Sie Ihre eigenen Krieg Boden hier bei Anubis . " Sagte Amber überzeugend .  
"Ich muss , denn wenn etwas passiert, Fab - . " Nina fing sich . Bernstein , der das, was Nina eigentlich sagen wollte wusste , hob eine Augenbraue . "Ich meinte everyone ... Ich würde nicht in der Lage sein , sie zu leben down! "  
Bernstein grinste , " Tu, was du haben ... Ich kann nicht kontrollieren, was Sie tun ... aber keine Dummheiten . "  
" Danke, dass du so viel Bernstein . " Nina quietschte . "Ich verspreche es . " Bevor Bernstein noch antworten konnte , verließ Nina aus ihrem Chat.


	12. Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12  
Fabian die Bibliothek betrat Beobachtung der Normalität , wie es war, als er in ein paar Tagen kam vor . Seine Hand war immer noch um den Bauch gelegt . Kurz vor Fabian nahm ein paar Schritte weiter , überholte eine schmerzhafte Pochen , was schien sein Gehirn . Er kniff die Augen zusammen und biss die Zähne zusammen , bis der Schmerz nachließ, aber dabei so , konnte er nicht halten das Gleichgewicht. Er fühlte sich benommen und wie er mehr und mehr Schritte unternommen hat , begann er sich seitwärts beugen , ruht auf einem Artefakt in einer der Vitrinen .  
"Nein, nein , nein, nein ! Was machst du denn Fabian ? Sie sollten nicht auf einem solchen Artefakt unbezahlbar lehnen. " Eine ruhige und vertraute Stimme sagte. Es war Jasper, Fabian Pate . Er schnappte sich Fabian am Arm und half ihm gerade stehen . Er sorgte dafür, dass das Artefakt nicht in den Prozess geschadet als gut. Jasper sah Fabian mit den betroffenen Augen. Er beobachtete, wie besiegte seinen Patensohn aussah. " Bist du krank Fabian ? Sollte ich Sie auf die Krankenstation ", fragte er aus ehrlicher Sorge.  
"Nein .. es ist in Ordnung . Es ist nur so , dass Jerome und ich in den Flur kollidierte etwa fünf Minuten . Meine Seiten sind verletzt und mein Kopf auch. Es ist nichts wert geht auf die Krankenstation zu . Ich werde in Ordnung sein. " Fabian lied .  
" Oh , gut , warum bist du nicht in der Mittagspause ? Du weißt schon. , Wie Sie Jugendliche über das Essen sind " Jasper lachte.  
" Ich muss etwas recherchieren ... Schulprojekt . "  
" Jetzt wissen Sie , dass Ihre Mutter möchte nicht , dass ... Es dauerte 13 Jahre , um Sie zu essen. Ihre Eltern würden mich umbringen, wenn sie ich absichtlich können Sie überspringen auf einer Mahlzeit wusste . ", Sagte Jasper . Fabian war enttäuscht . Jasper warf seine Eltern ihn zum tausendsten Mal . Der Schmerz begann wieder machen Fabian unbequem. " Nun, wenn Sie in so viel Schmerz sind, müssen Sie auf die Krankenstation zu gehen, oder zumindest lassen mich gehen Sie zum Mittagessen . "  
"Nein .. Ich werde in Ordnung sein ... Ich bin nicht mehr vier Jasper. " Fabian dachte eine Weile nach . " Warum bist du hier ? "  
Jasper lächelte. Er rieb sich auf der Vitrine des Artefakts . Dann ging er langsam in Richtung einer alten Buch, das auf einem Podest gelegt . Er nahm eine erfrischende Atem und lächelte. "Ich wollte nur zu besuchen. Ich vermisse diesen Ort. " , Antwortete er.  
" Oh, okay ... gut ich bin zum Mittagessen gehen ... genießen Sie Ihren " Besuch " . " Sagte Fabian und verschwand.


	13. Kapitel 13

Kapitel 13  
Kara Tatianna näherte sich dem Mittagstisch , dass die in der Regel bei Anubisse Sa Sie stellte ihr Tablett neben Joy .  
"Wo ist Fabian ? " Joy fragte sie . KT sah sich um. Sie erkannte, dass Fabian nicht da war foreal . Sie dachte sich . Plötzlich ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf die Erinnerung.  
" Oh yeah! Fabian sagte, er werde hier ein bisschen später. ", Informierte sie Freude und alle anderen, die zuhörte.  
Bernstein lief mit ihrem Laptop und ließ sich auf den Sitz neben Alfie . Sobald Willow dies sah, streichelte sie mit ihm mit einem bösen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht . "Warum hast du in so dramatisch kommen ? " Kara Tatianna fragte sie mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht .  
Bernstein weggetreten dann wieder in. " Oh, keinen wirklichen Grund . ", Sagte sie mit einem falschen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.  
" Hey guys. " Fabian lächelte Putting seinem Tablett neben KT .  
"Wo bist du gewesen?" Patricia gefragt .  
" Und warum sind Sie Huhn Nudelsuppe essen ? " Eddie gebeten . Fabian rollte mit den Augen .  
" Keine Sorge, Jungs , ich war gerade in der Bibliothek. Ich wurde von Jasper, der mich zum Mittagessen geschickt ... ", erklärte er gefangen.  
" Jasper ? " Jerome fragte .  
" Yep ... Ich sagte das gleiche. " Sagte Fabian . Er nahm einen Löffel Suppe und steckte es in den Mund. Er sah aus, als wäre er gezwungen wurde sich zu essen. Als die Suppe ging er drückte seinen Bauch. Er wollte wirklich nicht mehr Suppe. Er legte seinen Kopf auf der Handfläche der Hand und spielte mit der Suppe. Alle sahen ihn an. Er fühlte sich , als ob ihn jemand beobachtete so hob er langsam den Kopf auf und bemerkte , dass jeder ihn ansah .  
"Ich erinnere mich . Wenn ich die Grippe hatte und ich konnte nichts bei mir behalten , meine Mutter mich gespeist HuhnNudelsuppe «, sagte Eddie wirft Hinweise.  
"Nichts ist los mit mir ! " Sagte Fabian . Er rutschte die Suppe weg . " Ich bin nicht einmal hungrig! "  
"Aber in den Flur Sie sa- " KT versucht zu widerlegen .  
"Ich weiß. , Was ich sagte KT " Fabian unterbrochen.  
" Sie müssen das Gefühl schrecklich , haben Sie nicht etwas gegessen den ganzen Tag. " Joy sagte.  
" Können wir bitte über etwas anderes reden ? " Fabian fragte .  
" Sure! " Sagte Jerome . Er sprang auf und deutete auf Mara . Er erschrak und Willow Alfie , die ihm gegenüber saß wurde . " Planen Sie etwas ? "  
" So etwas wie , was ? " Alfie sah Jerome , wie er ihn ausverkauft.  
" Etwas , sagen wir mal , dass niemand wissen sollte . "  
" Nicht , dass ich wüsste , warum? " Mara bat ihn, nicht zu wissen, was er redete . Jerome dramatisch packte seine Haare und zog sie . Er setzte sich wieder heftig in seinem Sitz und warf ein Stück Brot aus seiner Schale .


End file.
